shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurro
"Masochist" Hurro (マゾ壺, Mazohisuto no Hurro) is a member and one of the primary combatants of the Underground Famiglia, he mostly is seen hanging around with Kremówka, Uszka, Oran and Zada. Because of his actions during the Underground Arc, he is considered to be a secondary Antagonist of the arc, later in the arc Hurro was ordered by Ribeye to track down and eliminate the traitor Waffle who had tried to take over the organization with his partner Lasagne. After Candy had left the Underground, Hurro had taken upon himself to either bring her back or track her down to kill her, since he believes that she had betrayed the family. Later on in the Skull Spade Pirates's adventures, Hurro returns as he confronts a long rival of his and face him. Appearance Hurro has very long, brown hair that reaches down to his lower back. His hair is shaved at the sides and he keeps it in a ponytail. He has a metal mouth mask that points out at the height of his chin. He doesn't wear a shirt, but does wear two bands over his elbows, as well as black pants with a belt of rope. Personality Hurro is extremely aggressive and can easily be aggravated by others around him, annoyed by stupid questions and requests. Hurro tends to have a rash and harsh outlook to his opponents, while still somewhat respectful to them. He puts all of his focus onto them and nothing else, even if its a crowd of people Hurro doesn't seem to care as to whom would get caught in the cross fire. It would only appear that he has a strong sense of Loyalty to the Underground organization. As such he shows another side of his personality, when in the presences of the Underground members. Hurro tends to be somewhat calm and collected, listens and will speak when he feels to the need. But Hurro does shown some of the classic traits of a masochist, he thrives on pain and suffering. He seems to gain a sexual thrill of said pain and suffering, he often will comment on how the pain feels on his body. So naturally because of the nature of his devil fruit abilities, easily sadistic and lives for battle. Hurro had shown that he has a real hate for both weak opponents and children at that matter. He seems to have a knack attract the likes of heroes and other people who seem to find him disturbing and as such they wish to get rid of him. Hurro commented that he "can't stand this kind of scum". Lastly Hurro seems to hold a grudge against many different people in the world, as such he wouldn't stop until his grudge is settle. This was first seen against Waffle and Lasagne as he had found the two to be an annoyance and even though they were members of Underground. Hurro had cut the ties with them and without remorse eliminated them. He seems to hold his orders above all other things, as he is determined to see that his orders are fulfilled and do to the best of his abilities. Like many One Piece characters, Hurro has his own signature laugh which goes "Kega Ga Ga Ga". Relationships Underground Enemies Smoker Abilities and Powers As one of the the primary combatant and an agent of Underground, Hurro is charged with the task of taking care of clients and others who had forgotten to pay or live up to their end of the deals. Hurro seems to always make these people "Disappear", as a member of the Underground organization he had authority over the members below him. This is still unknown as to how much power he has, he had shown to have ordered Oran and Zada around, showing that he at least have authority over the likes of Kremówka's crew. Also a member of the Underground, he has a fearsome reputation as a fearsome ex-marine and assassin. Even among the Marines, many of the members have fear for Hurro and don't wish to step near him. Given his powerful build he is immensely strong, in terms of raw power he is very capable being able to deal great damage with his bare hands. Along with his strong skin he is incredibly powerful, due to his skin he is very confident in his close combat capabilities. Able to go blow for blow with powerful and very strong opponents and appear unscathed in battle. His close range attacks are similar to a boxing style of fighting, attacking with jab, uppercut and and strong hooks. His style of boxing is very easy as he attempt to wear down his opponent before ending the fight. Hurro is second to none in terms of physical strength when it comes to fighting. With a single swing of his fist, he is capable of breaking an opponent's face. He also has a great amount of tolerance for damage and pain. With both his modifications and his skin as a shield, it is rather difficult for one to get a shot in at Hurro. Capable of withstanding even the most powerful attacks with little trouble, he is the definition of a walking tank. During his battle with Waffle and Lasagne, Hurro had proven himself to be one of the hardest opponents that they had face. Even during the fight with Spade as well, Hurro was able to withstand many of the attacks by both of these opponents. With Waffle and Lasagne's combination attack, Seihuinmetsu: Waffuru ando Razania. Hurro was able to endure all of the blasts and explosions of the bombs, thus allowing him to go into his "other form". He has some of the greatest endurance around that can even rival Roronoa Zoro's himself. During the final stages of his fight Spade, Hurro was able to endure the damage given to by Spade's abilities and easily able to keep up with him. Devil Fruit Main Article- Mazo Mazo no Mi Hurro had eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which he is able to gain a power boost in portion to the amount of damage he receives, thus making him a Masochist-Human (マゾヒスト人間, Mazohisuto no Ningen) because of the user often purposely causing themselves pain and other injures. As demonstrated by Hurro, he isable to gain a power boost in portion to the amount of damage they receive. This can be both self inflicted or from another source, as the user would receive battle damage and other wounds. They would be able to have several of their attributes to them, such as their physically strength and endurance would sky rocket due the fruit unique abilities. While commented and observed on by Uszka, he stated that he had seen that Hurro muscle mass increases within the area that he would receive the injures. While most of the properties of this is still unknown, it was stated by Hurro that with this fruit all of the wounds he gets. He will return them back to his opponent ten fold and even stronger. The main apparent weakness is that the user either has to injure themselves or get injured by another to active the fruit's powers. Also the user must be careful as to how much damage he could receive, as stated by Hurro he had a few close calls. So even though he will gain great boosts in power, he injures will still affect him in battle. Other than this, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. As shown by Hurro his main usage of the fruit in combat and other situations, with every that he either gives himself or is given to him. He uses the increase of his muscle structure to aid him greatly. Naturally with this increase his abilities go up, he uses this to defeat his opponents. He uses the increase strength the most for combat, with his bare hands he was able to punch a whole through a solid stone wall as if it was paper, of course after he had injured himself. Hurro had shown anymore usages with this fruit, however he had commented that to the fact that he is constantly being cut or such most of his body had gone numb. Thus allowing him to easily welcome injures to his person and end up making him grow ever the more powerful. Body Modifications As revealed by Hurro, he had submitted himself for Pacifista modification surgery, which was done by Vegapunk and Caesar Clown. Hurro was one of the earlier human genie pigs and as such he had several modification done to his body. The most noticeable is the scorpion-like tail he has coming out of his lower back and going down past his feet. In the tail of Hurro's he is able to create several different types of poison liquids in which he can inject into others like that of a real scorpion can do with their own tails. Hurro's tail also is very in numerous situations, the main usage is as a third appendage or arm. He is able to pick up objects and others, easily able to throw them across the field of battle. But as revealed in conjunction with his devil fruit powers, Hurro uses his tail to injure himself to activate his devil fruit powers. Later on in the Underground Arc, Hurro had revealed that he other hidden weapons. In his tail, is a hidden canon and he is able to fire out canon balls and bullets. Later the end of the Underground arc, Hurro had spoken of gaining much more higher endurance thanks to Caesar and taking some of the similiar surgical techniques empolyeed by Hogback. He had replaced most of Hurro's skin with a skin similiar to the Biokegawa. Haki While it is still currently unknown as to what type of Haki Hurro possesses, he has shown to have traits of what one would believe to be Kenbunshoku Haki. During his battle with Spade, he easily was able to dodge Spade's blade. Rokushiki Hurro being a high ranking marine, had shown to use Rokushiki at an expert level, still unclear as to what he knows and masterful he is. During his confrontation with Waffle, Hurro was easily able to use both Soru and Rankyaku to take out the man. History Past Hurro was originally a marine commodore who was placed incharge of Mystoria Island and had governed said island for a number of years. During these years, he had secret arrangements with both Vegapunk and Caesar Clown to admit himself as a candidate for the Pacifista modification surgeries. After close to five extensive surgeries, Hurro had required the dream body that he wanted and then was able to freely to use his devil fruit powers with this new body. As such he began to feel that he wouldn't need to become a part of a weak body of government, such as the World Government and the Marines. He had defected and over ran the island, going on a rampage on said island, wiping out several of his own men and civilians of the island. Then along the way fighting off against Smoker and Tashigi, managing to escape he had met up with Kremówka and joined the Underground. Underground Arc Hurro hadn’t played a significant role in the Underground Arc, he had first appeared with Kremówka and the rest of her gang. He appeared to have been the second-in-command of the group and was an assassin for Ribeye. Hurro’s first confrontation was with the marines of a mysterious island, where he was sent by Ribeye to take care of a client who hadn’t lived up to his end of the agreement. Hurro had questioned the client, asking him as to why he cut off his ties with the Underground. The client, beaten and weeping uncontrollably replied saying that it was the marines that had taken out his organization and as such all of his funds were given the marines. Hurro then dropped the old man, getting on his knees and begging Hurro to tell Ribeye to give him some more time and he will pay him back. Hurro turned back at the old man and stuck him with his tail, injecting the old man with some strange poison that stopped the heart and killed the old man. After the old man died, Hurro had contacted Ribeye via a Den Den Mushi reporting that the client was taken care of and Hurro was returning to the Underground compound. But before he was to leave, Ribeye instructed Hurro to collect all of the money that was given to the client and return it back to the Underground. Also ordering Hurro to take care of the marines occupying the island and destroy all traces of Hurro being there. After finishing his report to Ribeye, Hurro had made his way to the south of the island. Where the marine complex was located, as he approached the complex he was spotted by the Marines. First the captain there had thought he was an island citizen and told him to go back to the town and stay inside. For the marines were told that a bandit was running loose on the island and had killed the mayor, putting the town in a state of panic and fear. Hurro had looked up to the marine captain, replying that it angered him that he had to clean up the marines mess as well. Soon realizing that the bandit who had killed the mayor was Hurro, the marine captain ordered his capture. With the base gates opening and marine squads charging at him and shooting rounds at him. Hurro had then revealed the strange power that he had, after being shot in the arm and leg. His muscle mass had grown and then cutting off the sight of the marine captain in shock at Hurro’s abilities. Close to three hours later, Hurro was seen in the middle of the marine base burning and holding the marine captain by the neck. Hurro had injected the marine captain with a poison that had rotted his body at a fast rate, thus making his body turn to dust. As the marine base burned to the ground, Hurro was seen walking in side of it looking for the vault as to all of Ribeye’s money was. A few minutes later, Hurro was seen carrying out three large sacks of money on his back and exiting the marine base, as it burned to the ground. As Hurro was walking by the bodies of the defeated marines, a private had survived by barely and pointing a pistol at Hurro. Firing it in Hurro’s arm, he didn’t seem to flinch and screaming out, as to how good that felt. Hurro had stepped on the marine privates head and squashed it, leaving the sense. Hurro then had contacted Ribeye to give him the final report and was told to return to headquarters. Upon returning to headquarters, Hurro is first greeted by Kremówka and Uszka behind her. She commented that she smelled blood and smoke on Hurro, replying Hurro told her that he had taken care of a client. Playfully, Kremówka had run her fingers up Hurro’s chest and told him that he did a good job. Ignoring the gesture, Hurro had told Kremówka and Uszka to please step aside as he had to meet up with the boss. As Hurro made his way down the hallway to Ribeye’s office, he is seen with some of the other members of the Underground. As Ribeye had greeted Hurro and asked him how the island was, Hurro replied that they didn’t feed him enough and he only got to use his abilities for a few moments. Throwing the three large sacks of money on Ribeye’s desk, Ribeye began to count it all and praised Hurro for returning his money to him. Hurro had told Ribeye that he did as he was ordered and it was nothing special, Hurro then had left Ribeye’s room. As he seen walking down the hallway again, he is confronted by Waffle and Lasagne. As Waffle laughs and commented saying that Hurro was one dirty boy, Hurro annoyed by Waffle’s commented had told him to screw off. Walking between the two, pushing him way through and kept walking away. Waffle then had told Hurro to stop, Hurro just kept walking. Lasagne had asked Hurro to wait a moment, because of a “business proposition” they had for Hurro. Hurro then turned and asked what kind of proposition, they had for him. Later on the three is seen in another part of the Underground headquarters, at a table the three were seen talking. Waffle and Lasagne had planned to take over the Underground and they could use a man like Hurro on their side, in trying to take care of Ribeye. The two had hoped that Hurro would have sided with them and helped them with their plans. Hurro enrages by what was coming out of Waffle’s mouth, slamming his fist into the table and grabbing Waffle by the shirt. He had warned Waffle to forget the idea and if he did, Hurro would over look this incident and not report it to Ribeye. Waffle in fear and Lasagne standing behind the two in fear as well, both agreeing to not do it, in fear of Hurro’s wrath. Throwing Waffle down on the ground and walking out the room, Hurro then faded in the darkness. However, Waffle and Lasagne had still go on with their plan with or without Hurro’s help. Waffles commented that the plan would need a bit of twitching and wait for the prefect chance whenever Hurro is not presence. Then later as the Arc went on, Hurro hadn’t been seen anymore. He had didn’t appear again, until he returned from another mission and returned to a very enraged Ribeye. As he filled in Hurro about how Waffle and Lasagne had tried to take him out and then managed to escape from the Underground. Ribeye then had ordered Hurro to track them down and eliminate them by any means. Ribeye had also instructed Hurro to take as many and any members of the Underground with him, he seemed to have chosen to take Kremówka and the rest of the gang along with him. Track Down the Traitors After the main climax of the Underground arc, Kremówka, Hurro and the rest of the gang were seen in Loguetown and as they arrived, Kremówka had commented that she had some unfinished business with a certain woman, so her and Uszka would take care of it. Leaving Hurro, Oran and Zada left, as the three where to look for Waffle and Lasagne. After picking up on the scent of Waffle, Hurro had commented that the butt-faced bastard and the long-nosed pussy were close. So after going to the location, they had met in an abounded warehouse and seen that Waffle, Lasagne set a trap for Hurro, Oran and Zada were them and some hired men were waiting to capture Hurro and the others. Angered by this little trick, Hurro had asked the two as to what they did and why they wanted to take Ribeye out, to take over Underground. He stated that he has no second thoughts to kill them, because he was ordered to. As Waffle gave a smirk and laughed, saying that Hurro wouldn’t understand what Lasange and his intents are. With that he had ordered the hired men to kill Hurro and the twins. However with the trap, Waffle and Lasagne had escaped through the back door of the bar. Hurro had ordered Oran and Zada to stay behind and deal with the hired men. As Hurro had broken through the wall and chased after Waffle and Lasange, as they were seen escaping on a strange motorcycle like vehicle. As the traitors were riding through the back streets and ally ways of Loguetown, many citizens were caught in the way. As both parties had just run into them and pushed them aside, causing a bit of a commotion. Then coming to a dead end, Waffle and Lasagne were forced to fight Hurro. Then both parties had went into battle, both side had started off rather equal. However Hurro's Mazo Mazo no Mi powers had began to kick in during the fight and starting his muscle mass to grow. However, Lasagne had observed and theorized that if they kept attacking him. It would be like a balloon affect, allow him to grow bigger until he would "pop". So throwing all they had at him, they had caused Hurro to go into his Koto Amatsu no Kami form and thus sealing their fate. However, not to far away was an old "friend" of Hurro who had interrupted the battle. In the midst of the chaos Waffle and Lasagne had used this to escape again, with another smoke bomb. The two had escaped to the docks and had a boat waiting for them, to sail to the new world. Were they were off to meet a new ally and hopefully gain some new employment, because they knew that Ribeye had put a hit out on both of them. Hurro then returned to headquarters, Ribeye was rather angered by the report and charged Hurro with the task to track down the traitors by any means and to take whomever he wishes with him. So then Hurro and the rest of Kremówka's had went off to track down the two. Spade and Hurro Reunion Major Battles Trivia *Hurro is the only member of the Underground that isn't named after a food or a dish. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Smoker Category:Antagonists Category:Assassin Category:Mercenary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Swordsmen Category:Underground Category:Broker Category:Pirate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User